wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A free new world
(( Phyrria/Pantala AU )) Do Not Edit! Please ask to create OC’s based on this AU. ''' (( One of Frenchtoastbite’s AU’s )) Phanria 10,000 Years after the Canon Era, Pantala and Phyrria became one continent. Chaos sprung across the world, now that they were more modern and had only one continent. There were huge cities now, in this modern era of dragons. Nobody knew what would happen, now that the continent had grown by two times its usual size. The dragons decided that they should be united under one ruler, one who was considerably stronger, smarter, or braver than the rest. Their chosen dragon was none other than Python, a '''male '''SandWing. They knew that there could be things yet to come, more dragon tribes to be discovered, new plagues, and new deaths to come to them. Python had remade the laws, and destroyed the other palaces. He united everyone into different cities, based on their jobs, bloodlines, and who they loved. Breeding with your tribe was outlawed for awhile, as they were trying to create new tribes. Labs were still uncommon, the largest one being in Trotter, the Royal and biggest city. There, eggs were made from selected dragons who had the perfect genes to create different, new, and powerful tribes. Dragons in the lab were never allowed to leave unchained, as they could be potentially dangerous. Eggs were kept in separate ‘Hatchery’s’, where there was one egg in each metal room with tempered glass sealing them in. There are doors in the back of the hatchery’s, which allow staff members to go In and out. Successful Breeding has resulted in the creation of the following tribes: * FrillWings * OmniWings * TarWings * ReefWings Cities '''Trotter- '''Population: 100,000 Dragons Location: New Desert '''Velvet- '''Population: 70,000 Dragons Location: Jade Mountain '''Lunar- '''Population: 55,000 Dragons Location: Dragonfly Bay '''Blanch- '''Population: 35,000 Dragons Location: Rainforest '''Glacier- '''Population: 25,000 Dragons Location: Arctic '''Skyscraper- '''Population: 75,000 Dragons Location: The old SkyWing kingdom '''Geode- '''Population: 60,000 Dragons Location: Underground Flamesilk Cavern, expanded '''Feral- '''Population: 40,000 Dragons Location: The Poison Jungle Laws of Phanria Royal Challenge Laws # Royal challengers must be at least 20 years of age # Royal challenges are a game or fight of the current Leaders choosing # Royal Challengers must be a Son, Daughter, or Sibling of the Current Leader # Royal Challengers must announce the challenge publicly Laws of the Cities # Thievery without reason is intolerable # Businesses must be approved by Python, or the Current Leader # False accusations are looked down upon # Imprisoned dragons should be freed unless convicted for a life sentence # (( WIP )) Appearance of Tribes (( After breeding )) '''NightWings Mainscale of White, Purple, Navy Blue, or Black. Surprisingly, the rarest is black. The most common to see in NightWings is Navy Blue. This comes from repetitive breeding with Hybridized SeaWings. Underscales are White, Sky Blue, Black, or Lavender. The majority of NightWings show Lavender underscales, but the others aren’t uncommon. Underwings are White, Black, Admiral Blue, or a Dark Purple. Eyes are Black, Any Shade of Purple, White, or Any shade of Blue. Like all tribes, they have bred with original Pantalan dragons, causing every dragon to have a dominant four wings, along with that gene. Any range of The NightWing wing shape, mixed with the folds and shapes of the SilkWing or HiveWing Wings. Though, do not say that they are Silk/Night or Hive/Night because generations have passed and created individual genes, tribes, and colors. SeaWings Mainscale of Admiral Blue, Sea Green, Yellow, or Lavender. The most commonly seen Mainscale of SeaWings is Yellow, but the others aren’t uncommon. This shade of color comes from repetitive breeding with SandWings and HiveWings. Underscales are Sky Blue, Sandy, White, or Black. The most common underscales are Sky Blue. Seen especially in Yellow SeaWings, this color morph gives the tribe some diversity. Eyes are Any shade of Blue, Any shade of Yellow, White, Green, or Black. Like all tribes, they now have four wings, from Pantalan breeding. It is a dominant gene, passed down. It cannot be stamped. Any range of the SeaWing wing shape, combined with the shape of a Pantalan dragon. Though, this does not make them Hive/Sea or Silk/Sea. The genes from other tribes has created unique tribes, genes, and colors. SandWings They, unlike other tribes, haven’t changed too much. They come in variates of Orange, Yellow, and Peach, Unless they’re Albino or Melanistic. Albino SandWings are illegal in the dessert Cities, because the sun ruins their scales and they cause trouble. The Melanistic SandWings are allowed to roam wherever they please, though the tropical cities aren’t supportive of either disability. Their underscales are generally the same colors, and their eyes come in almost every color seen in the sky. They‘ve kept their tail stinger and sail, though they have become larger and longer. Most commonly, these dragons are said to be the Sunset of Dragons. RainWings WIP IceWings WIP MudWings WIP SkyWings WIP LeafWings WIP SilkWings WIP HiveWings WIP FrillWings WIP OmniWings WIP TarWings WIP ReefWings WIPCategory:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites)